Nothing Even Matters
by BigTimeGinger
Summary: James falls in love with a stranger he meets at a party. She and him fall in love with each other but hit bumps along the way sometimes not ending the way they thought it would and with problems in Kendall, Logan and Carlos' lives what will happen? Lemons
1. Chapter 1

*James*

James opened his eyes lazily, getting up out of his bed and trudged over to his bathroom mirror. He looked in the mirror to see his eyes looking groggy and sleep deprived – what time had he gotten in last night. His head throbbed as he realised pretty quickly he probably had a late night because he had the world's worst hangover. He got an asprin out of his cupboard and swallowed it with a glass of water. His phone started to play his favourite song at the moment "Techno Fan" indicating that it was 7 o'clock and he needed to get ready for school. He put on a black V-neck tee shirt with dark wash denim skinny jeans and red Vans. His headache had thankfully gone away but he wished he could just go back to sleep. As he walked down the stairs he noticed no one was home and his mum and dad had already left for work and as usual he didn't bother eating breakfast because he was already late. He got his skateboard out from around the back of the house, locked the door and started skating to school.

James thought to himself while riding to school, he wondered if his parents even cared about what he did or where he was last night. He was pretty sure they didn't care, they are too worried about their life and their jobs to think about their son. His mother worked in the cosmetic business, he wasn't quite sure what she did because she liked to keep her job separate from her family. His father was an accountant and like his mother, didn't like to talk to James about his job – even though that's all he would do 24/7.

He arrived outside school and saw two of his best friends Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell sitting under a tree near the entrance to the school. He got off his skateboard and walked over to them with a bit of an awkward smile on his face.  
>"Hey buddy, big night last night?" Carlos jeered with a sneaky smile. Carlos was what some would call a "misfit" he was an adreneline junky and he loved any activity where he could use his trademark hockey helmet. He was around 6 foot with jet black, short hair and had dark latino skin.<br>"Yeah I guess, I don't remember when I came home so it must have been good." Logan laughed uncomfortably Logan was the smartest one out of all his friends, he got girls and good grades – and they were all secretly jealous of him. He was a bit taller than Carlos and had dark brown hair and pretty fit because of the amount of time he spends at the gym. "Ahh…not sure how to tell you this man but you were pretty drunk last night. You passed out next to the pool and Kendall and I drove you home." Ohhhhh yeah that's what he had done last night, Jacob had a huge party…he didn't remember passing out though.  
>"Speak of the devil" Logan said nodding his head to signal that Kendall was coming up behind me. James turned around to see Kendall and his girlfriend of 3 months, Rose Sullivan. Kendall Knight was the closest out of his 3 friends and they shared everything together. He was much taller than Logan and Carlos but still not as tall as James, he had dirty blonde hair and had an athletic body because of his fierce dedication to ice hockey. Rose was gorgeous and James had a crush on her a while back but backed off when Kendall and her got together. She had long, dark brown hair with hazel eyes, she was tall for a girl but was still short enough to have Kendall's arm around her shoulder, she had a great body and even though he hated to admit it, he was very jealous of Kendall.<p>

"What's happening bro's?" Kendall said a bit more peppy than usual giving them all "the bro handshake".  
>"Well look who's conscious, good morning sunshine did you have a good sleep" Kendall said clearly having a go at how drunk James was last night. "I have to talk to you about that later because I can't remember what happened" Kendall laughed even though he knew James wasn't joking.<br>"I've gotta go guys but I'll see you at lunch." Rose said and gave Kendall a peck on the lips and went off.  
>"What do you mean you can't remember what happened last night James? We went to Jacob's party and you had one too many to drink and went off with a girl. I have no idea who she was but she sure was hot."<br>James' eyes widened, "what do you mean I went off with some random girl? I can't remember who she was. Hold on, Logan said you found me passed out next to the pool, how the fuck did I get there?"  
>"Well if you would let me finish my story Mr. Cranky." James sighed and nodded to let Kendall continue "well you went off with mystery girl and about 10 minutes later we saw you next to the pool and drove you home. Oh and you were shirtless." James groaned at what he was hearing, he wondered about who the hell this girl was. The bell rang and they all moved off to class.<p>

James had his first class with Logan and it was the class he hated the most…Science. He hated it only because he was horrible at it but he didn't really care, it wasn't like he wanted to be a doctor like Logan. Halfway through the lesson James stopped daydreaming and had an idea. He pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts and found just what he was looking for, Jessica Adams. He had never heard of her before but he was pretty sure she was the so called "mystery girl" Kendall had been talking about. He opened the contact and sent a text to her_. Hey._ _it's james can u meet me on the front steps after 2nd period_ He sent the message and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He wanted to find out who this girl was and what they had done at the party. There was part of him that was anxious about finding out about this Jessica girl. He waited eagerly for the bell ending period 2, with his books already packed up and sitting, watching the relief teacher flick through a trashy magazine . The bell finally rang and James bolted out the door leaving Carlos to walk by himself but he knew he would understand. He got to the front steps and leaned on the banister, waiting for Jessica.

He was there for about 5 minutes until a soft, but surly voice came up behind him and spoke "Hey James, long time no see". OH MY GOD. This girl standing in front of him was BEAUTIFUL. She was short (around 5"6) with the most gorgeous brown wavy hair he had ever seen. She had olive skin and faded freckles on her nose, with bright blue eyes and full pink lips. Her body was great, she had a pretty good size chest and quite thin.  
>"James? Hello?" James was taken out of the trance he was in and quickly came back to reality.<br>"Yeah. Hi you're Jessica right? I know this sounds bad but my friends thought they saw me with you last night and I was a bit drunk so I can't really remember what happened. Do you think you could fill me in?"  
>She laughed sweetly "a bit drunk? You could barely walk! Come get some lunch with me and we'll talk. He nodded and they walked over to the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down at a table in the corner away from the noise.<br>"So about last night" James prompted.  
>"Yeah so if you were wondering we didn't sleep together" she said taking a bite of her sandwich.<br>James sighed half relieved. "Ok so if we didn't sleep together then why did we go off together?"  
>She brushed her hair off her face as she began to speak. "Well you came and sat with me at the party and we talked for a while. You told me that you were tired so I took you inside to lie on the couch. I'm not sure how sober James is going to react to this next part but…we made out for a while on the couch it didn't go too far but we lay there for a while and we both fell asleep. When I woke up I saw that Jett had carried you outside and was going to throw you in the pool. He stopped when he heard the police were coming and the party got shut down. I didn't see you after that because I left"<br>James didn't know what to think. Part of him was glad that he got with Jessica because she was so beautiful, but then again part of him worried and he was also thinking about how drunk he must have been to not feel Jett carry him outside.  
>He sat there thinking for a minute then cleared his throat "So we got together last night?" She blushed slightly "Yeah but its ok, I know you get with way prettier and popular girls than me so I think we should forget about it." She said looking down at her food awkwardly<br>"But your prettier than all those girls, there's something different about you" **Fuck** he thought to himself, why did he say that? She instantly turned 3 shades redder and looked down shyly. Damn he knew he had screwed this up now.  
>"Really? You think that about me? You. James Diamond?" she said astounded.<br>"Yeah I think you're gorgeous". She quickly got up, squeezing in a "I'll talk to you later" before scurrying off into the corridor. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Had he come on too strong? Did she not think the same about him? No matter what she thought he knew there was always part of drunk James that had some commonsense and this time, drunk James had actually found the perfect girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! I've just started writing and already got a few people reading so hopefully that means people want to keep reading. I'll put up new chapters when I can. I hope you enjoy reading about random things that come to my mind. Every chapter is going to be from a different person's perspective so keep reading because I have some drama coming soon. Enjoy and Review :)**

*Kendall*

Kendall just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. It was 12:45am and he was only halfway through a chemistry project, which was due tomorrow and it was wearing him out. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket and fished it out. He had a text from Rose. _How's the project going? Still up? Xoxo. _Kendall was madly in love with Rose, they had met a couple of years back and had always been friends but 3 months ago they kissed at a New Year's party at Logan's house and they had been dating ever since then. Sure they had times where they would fight but they would normally resolve it one way or another, usually in a way they both loved…make up sex. Having Rose as a girlfriend was the best thing that had happened in a long time, she was amazing. She was absolutely beautiful, funny, smart, and good with people and just an all-round amazing person. Kendall's dad had died just over a year ago due to a car crash so until he had gotten together with Rose he was always pretty down, he skipped on hockey practice and even some games, he stopped going out with his friends and just stayed in his room. He was glad he had Rose in his life and it was his first relationship that he actually saw going somewhere and didn't want ending soon. _Only halfway. Ugh why do I need to know this? How are you doing babe? Coping without me ;) xxx. _He got a text back almost immediately. _Im ok missing you but tired. Night xxx. _He slid the phone back into his pocket and tried to finish his project before he fell asleep. He was going to need a lot of coffee in the morning.

The next morning Kendall woke up lying on the floor next to his desk – he must have fallen off his seat when he fell asleep…and not have noticed. He had finally finished his project though but it had taken him until 3 in the morning. He got ready for school, dressing in his usual black wifebeater, a red flannelette farmers shirt, skinny jeans and black Vans. He got his backpack and walked downstairs to see his little sister Katie sitting at the kitchen bench. Katie was 15 but he still considered her his baby sister, and he had become a lot more protective of her after their father died. Katie had a small, thin frame with long chestnut brown hair and her trademark big brown doe eyes.

"Morning Kendall" she said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hey Katie, has mum left for work yet?"

"Nope, she is just upstairs getting ready" Kendall nodded and started to make himself a coffee and some cereal, and he heard his mum walking down the stairs.

"Moring Kendall, morning Katie" She said giving them both a kiss on the head.

"Kendall how late were you up finishing that project last night?" Mrs. Knight asked as she fished through her handbag to find her day planner.

"Umm, I don't know maybe 3?" Kendall said sheepishly

"Well that explains the coffee then" she said giving Kendall a stern look "you have got to stop with the late nights Kendall, I'm worrying that you're not getting enough sleep." The truth was Kendall loved his mum, but she worried a lot after what happened to her husband. Kendall didn't mind very much because although she worried she also let her kids have their freedom and Kendall knew she was always there for help and support if he needed it.

"I won't stay up too late anymore mum, promise" Kendall said with a smile while eating his cereal.

"I've got to run but if you need me I'll have my phone. See you tonight kids, love you." "Bye mum" Kendall and Katie both said in unison. Kendall finished up his breakfast and headed off for school.

Within 10 minutes he was at Rose's house, he picked her up every morning and they would walk to school together and just chat. Kendall knocked on the door and if flew open revealing a frazzled Rose, hair not done and a backpack recklessly slung over one shoulder.

"Everything alright, babe?" Kendall asked with a slightly concerned look on his face. "Yeah things are good, just going to be late that's all. Come on lets go" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips shutting the front door behind her. As they walked she smoothed her hair down and made it look as if she had spent an hour in a salon. How was she effortlessly that gorgeous? Kendall thought as he caught himself staring at her as they walked. After chatting about nothing and everything as they normally did they finally arrived at school to see what they do every morning, Carlos, James and Logan sitting under their usual tree talking .They walked over and sat down, next to James who was talking about some girl.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Kendall said. They all said the usual "Hey, it's going good." "Hey Kendall I found out who the girl I went off with was. Her name is Jessica Adams and you were right man, she is amazingly hot." James said with excitement, as the others started to talk amongst themselves.

"Well, you like her or what?" Kendall asked

"Like is an understatement my friend"

"Well go for your life man, she is clearly keen on you so just ask her out on a date or something"

"I would, but yesterday when I was talking to her I accidentally told her I thought she was beautiful and I think I came on too strong because she awkwardly ran off in a hurry." "You'll be alright man, she was probably just embarrassed or something. Just text her and ask her to have lunch with us today." James nodded and got out his phone. Rose turned around to Kendall

"I have to go but I'll see you in gym." She said giving him a kiss. Kendall tried to deepen the kiss but she just pulled out, flustered.

"I'm going to be late, Bye" she said giving his hand a weak squeeze. He watched her walk off into the front doors of the school; he wondered where she always went in the morning and why she was in such a rush. It's not like she had any classes before homeroom that he knew of. Kendall brushed the thought off and continued to talk with his friends.

During gym, Kendall noticed that James was fidgety the whole time…he really needed to calm down about this Jessica girl. He had to admit she was pretty, but not interested considering he had Rose.

"Today we are going to be doing some cross country" Mrs. Scott bellowed with her manly voice at the class…everyone was always pretty sure she was a lesbian; no one had any proof though. The class replied with groans and curse words under their breaths.

"I don't want any complaints now we are going around the school grounds and we will stay in the group. You stray from the group and it's a lunchtime detention for you." Kendall hated this woman and he was sure he wasn't the only one. The class got up and followed Mrs. Scott out to the oval and into the small forest-y area behind it. The class knew the way because they had run it so many times, so everyone turned their run into a slow jog and just talked with their friends. Kendall was jogging at the back with Rose and he had an idea. He grabbed Rose's arm stopping her, and pulling her off the track.

"What the hell Kendall? You heard Mrs., Scott. We stray, we get deten-" Kendall interrupted her by leaning his head down and crashing his lips onto hers and kissing her passionately. He broke away from her lips and rested his forehead on hers

"I don't care, and I'm pretty sure you should agree with me" He said with a wink and then continued where he left off, moving their lips in sync with each other and he slowly felt Rose relax and ease into the kiss. He broke apart only momentarily to kiss at her neck and push her back against a big tree gently. They continued to make out furiously for a few minutes, Kendall hated it but he knew that he couldn't do anything with Rose, at least not now…this was bad enough and he knew they would probably get detention. Their tongues fought for dominance but Kendall won that war, quickly by running his hands down Rose's side having her body just melt into his arms. They were both in complete and utter ecstasy, loving the touch of each other. Kendall slowly moved his hands to her hips and grabbed them but quickly retracted them when she winced in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its fine" She said looking down.

"Did I hurt you?" Kendall said lifting her face to his showing that he was concerned.

"No honestly, it's fine" she said with a weak smile, and as if right on cue he heard a familiar voice bellowing in the distance.

"KNIGHT. SULLIVAN. GET BACK TO THE OVAL RIGHT NOW." Their eyes both widened as Kendall grabbed Rose's hand and they ran as fast as they could back to the oval. What the hell had happened? He knew he couldn't have hurt Rose; after all he didn't even grab her that hard at all. She said she was alright and Kendall didn't want to make a big deal about it because he knew that would just cause a fight between them. But if it happened again he was saying something. They arrived at the oval and were greeted unkindly by a fuming Mrs. Scott.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" she asked rhetorically "I SAID CLEARLY TO THE WHOLE CLASS. DO. NOT. STRAY. AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU STRAY FROM THE GROUP." She calmed herself down a bit and straightened herself up. "Both of you have detention tomorrow at lunch for an hour. Now go and get changed." She dismissed them and they walked in silence back to the separate change rooms.

While Kendall was getting changed he and James were talking about what James was going to tell Jessica.

"Dude, your James Diamond. You have been smooth talking girls since the day I met you, just do what you would normally do."

"This isn't just any normal girl though. I really like Jessica and when I go to talk to her I sound fucking retarded!" James said frantically trying to figure out what he could do.

"Calm down man, just tell her you're sorry for being too forward and that you want to have a chance to take her out." Kendall explained calmly. James exhaled trying to calm himself down and nodded before grabbing his bag. Kendall and James walked out of the gym to find Carlos and Logan waiting for them so they could all go to lunch. Kendall's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out looking at the screen. It was from Rose _Don't wait up for me. I'll meet you in the cafeteria in 30 mins. Xx._ He put the phone back in his pocket.

"Rose is going to meet us in the cafeteria, let's go. James is Jessica coming with us?" James got his phone out from the pocket in his hoodie.

"Yeah she said sorry for acting weird yesterday, she was just embarrassed because she isn't told stuff like that a lot." James said reading from his phone, then putting it back in his pocket.

"What did I tell you? I told you that she was just embarrassed." Kendall said proudly.

"I hate when you're right." James said scowling at me jokingly.

Kendall and the 3 other boys arrived at the cafeteria and got their food. It was Tuesday which meant it was dinosaur chicken special day, they all knew it was childish but they loved it none the less. They all walked over to their usual table and sat down.

"Hey guys, ask Logan about his new love" Carlos said cheekily, receiving a small punch in the arm from Logan.

"Oooh" James and Kendall cooed, clearly taunting Logan.

"Who is she Logan?" Kendall said with a devilish grin on his face. Logan blushed, stuffing his face with dinosaur chicken.

"Yeah come on Logan, tell us who you're keen on."  
>"Her name's Lou Gillespie and she just transferred here from Indianapolis. She's in practically every one of my classes. I'll explain later, here comes Rose." Logan waved to Rose and Kendall turned around to greet her. She received the usual mixed "hello"s from all of them and gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"What's going on guys?" Rose asked them all.

"Not a lot. I heard you and Kendall went off during gym and got detention" James asked wiggling his eyebrows. Rose and Kendall sank down into their seats with embarrassment.

"Kinky" Carlos said, a bit too loud for their liking. Kendall loved Carlos but he seriously hated the way he yelled out things that embarrassed people sometimes – but its Carlos. What can you do.


	3. Chapter 3

*James*

Shit. James thought to himself as he saw Jessica walk over to where he was having lunch with his friends. The guys didn't know but James was so nervous about asking Jessica out and he didn't know why, when he asked other girls out it was always easy. But to be fair he didn't like the other girls as much as he liked Jessica…there was just something about her.

"Hey" She said more confident than she was yesterday.

"Hey Jessica" James hugged her and she hugged back. She seemed much more friendlier than yesterday. He quickly brushed the thought off and sat back down with her next to him.

"Guys, this is Jessica. The girl I was with at Jacob's party." He said introducing her to his friends.

"You can call me Jess, most people do anyway." She said smiling. God she had a beautiful smile, he kept thinking.

She got the usual friendly greetings from everyone, as they continued to eat and talk amongst each other. James turned to Jessica and smiled.

"Sorry about yesterday. I know I came on a bit too strong but I didn't really know what to say and it's just that…" He was so nervous and he battled to get the next words out his mouth. "…I really, kinda like you." He finally said. She blushed and smiled up at him. Had this actually worked for him? He waited for her reply anxiously.

"Well it just so happens that I really, kinda like you too" She said smiling, that signature smile that James melted over. Their eyes met briefly until James moved his gaze down to her hand and held onto it softly.

"I've been stressing about this all day, but do you want to go and see a movie tomorrow night?" James said with hope showing in his voice.

Her smiled beamed as she nodded her head in agreement before embracing him in a warm hug. James was pretty proud of himself – even though he had asked girls out plenty of times before. He was excited for their date, and so glad that she had agreed to it. She was beautiful and he just really wanted to get to know her because he could feel that they could really go somewhere.

They were both brought out of their fairy tale daydream by Carlos' peppy voice.

"I've gotta go to the library any of you guys want to come?" He asked the group, smiling.

There were a few nods by Kendall and Logan, so James was left with Rose and Jessica. They talked briefly, nothing important – just small talk here and there. James suddenly realized something.

"Hold on. How do you guys know each other?" Pointing back and forth between Rose and Jessica, confused. They both laughed a bit awkwardly and looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Oh, we've known each other for a couple of years now. Just extra-curricular things." Jessica smiled. Rose gave a smile too, except hers was a bit more awkward.

"Alright then" James said skeptically but not enough to show through his speech.

"I should be going, I have Ms. Berzelius for Science next and she will slaughter me if I'm late. Bye guys" Rose said as she gathered her things and left, leaving James and Jessica.

"We should probably get going too Jess, I'll walk you to your locker?" James said standing up from the table holding his hand out to Jessica to help her up.

"It's on the third floor, are you sure?"

"Of course I am, plus I wanted to talk to you" James said with a warm smile.

As James and Jessica were walking to the third floor, James couldn't stop thinking about how Jessica and Rose knew each other.

"Hey, you know how you said you and Rose knew each other from things outside of school. Do you mind me asking what type of things you meant?" James said, carefully placing his words to not sound nosy or pushy.

"Yeah, don't mind at all. Something I probably should tell you about myself. I'm bipolar, like I have days where I'm really happy, then days where I'm really sad or angry." She said, looking a bit embarrassed. James looked at her half in shock, but he didn't want to be rude to Jessica – she was dropping a bit of a bombshell on him so suddenly, but he felt a bit sorry for her.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to respond to that but thanks for telling me it makes me feel like you trust me already," he said smiling "and if you ever need any support or want to talk to me I'll be here for you." As James spoke, Rose smiled appreciatively.

"James, thank you I'm glad I can trust you but it's alright, I'm getting help and I take medication to control my mood swings. That's actually going back to the main question you asked me, that's how I know Rose. We both go to the same support group for teens with mental illnesses." She said more confidently than before.

"Wait, why does Rose go to these support groups?" James was confused as hell now, he couldn't keep up with all this information.

"It's to help her deal with her depression. We talk about like problems we're having and how we can deal with our problems in good ways." Woah. James was thinking as he looked at Jessica in surprise.

"Rose has depression? Since when!" James exclaimed in a hushed tone, being careful not to say it too loudly.

"Well I think it was hereditary but she was only diagnosed a few months before I met her" Jessica explained as if it was completely normal and not out of the blue.

"Well, this is where my locker is but I'll see you tomorrow night? Text me details. Oh and it was great talking to you. I feel closer to you now" She said sweetly giving James a kiss on the cheek briefly before turning away to get her books for the rest of the day. James could not believe what he had just heard. He went onto the outside stairwell and sat down, completely not thinking and trying to process all the information he just got from Jessica. So basically, the girl he was practically in love with had bipolar disorder and his best friend's girlfriend had depression. He felt so sorry for both of them but figured, if he were in their situation he wouldn't want pity from other people. He also wanted to help but knew he wasn't a trained counselor or anything like that. The last thing that kept overtaking his thoughts, did Kendall know about Rose? James knew he had to somehow bring up Rose's problem with Kendall, but he had no idea how to do it. Kendall had a right to know about something this serious about the girl he loves. James pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Kendall. _Gotta ask you something man. My place after school? parents are working late_. He hit send and waited impatiently for the end of the day considering all the classes he had for the rest of the day had none of his friends in them.

James saw Kendall in the distance walking over go him. Kendall had agreed to come over and talk with James, but he still was oblivious to the reason.

"Hey buddy. How's it going?" Kendall said giving James a sloppy handshake.

"Yeah man, things are alright. Wanna get going?" James said nervously, and Kendall nodded. He was so afraid to tell Kendall about Rose, but then again they had been going out for three months. He had to have had some idea - shouldn't he? They began to walk home through the cool streets of their small town in Minnesota. They had awkward small talk for a few minutes then Kendall stopped walking and turned to face James.

"Ok, what's going on? You tell me you need to talk to me then you barely say anything while we're walking home. What's the problem? Is there something you need to tell me?" Kendall said, now clearly slightly annoyed.

"Well it's just that...I was talking to Jess today at lunch. She was telling me that her and Rose know each other." James struggled to get out

"Yeah I know. I was talking to Rose, they know each other through a youth group thing."

"Wait...you mean...ah fuck" James said burring his head in his hands. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. What the fuck did he just do?

"James? What do you know that I don't? You tell me right now, you know we always tell each other everything." Kendall said now having a mixture of confused, annoyed and scared in his voice. Was this seriously how Kendall should find out? Well there is only one way to find out, James thought to himself.

"Rose and Jess didn't meet at a youth group...the go to a support group for teens with mental illnesses together" James gulped, seeing Kendall's facial expression change. "Rose has depression, dude."

Kendall was frozen. He just stared at James moth slightly open. Fuck. Now James was worried, this was a huge thing to hear and he knew Kendall should have heard it from Rose. James snapped his fingers in front of Kendall, as if to take him out of a trance. Kendall shook his head and blinked a few times, coming back to reality. James knew he was shocked and he also knew that Kendall would not let this go.

"Can we skip out on tonight? I think I have to go talk to Rose." Kendall said, stony faced. James nodded respectfully and gave Kendall and quick "guy handshake" before Kendall make a beeline clearly for Rose's house, walking like a zombie still shaken from the news he had just heard. James knew he did the right thing by telling Kendall but there was no telling what Kendall would do now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey people. Sorry for not updating for a little while but I've had stuff to do. This is a really epic chapter with pretty serious stuff for Rose and Kendall. If you're liking the story send me a PM or review. :D Enjoy.**

*Kendall*

Kendall walked in at a brisk pace down the street, still slightly in shock about what James had just told him. He and Rose had been dating for 3 months and she hadn't even bothered to clue Kendall in on such an important part of her life. Did she not trust him? Part of him felt sorry for her, he knew living with depression would be hard for anyone but he though that their relationship was strong enough for Rose to let him in and let him at least give her support.

Kendall arrived at his destination quicker than he anticipated - he must have been too deep in his thoughts to realize the time passing. He walked down the sandstone stepping stone pathway up to Rose's front door. It was grey outside, a mix of a storm coming and early evening setting in making the air cool and damp. He knocked at the door, trying to calm himself down before it opened. Rose's little sister Stella opened the door, she was only 7 with similar hair and facial features to Rose except she had piercing blue eyes instead of Rose's hazel-y green eyes.

"Hey Kindle" she said beaming. She was so cute, and never really remembered what Kendall's name was.

"Hi Stella is Rose here?" He knelt down on one knee to come down to eye level with her, and talked to her in a calm voice while on the inside he was raging.

"Yah she's upstairs." she said, turning around to go back to the tv room to keep watching New Town High - wasn't she a bit young for that show? He shrugged the thought off and shut the front door, then made his way up the stairs. As he approached Rose's room he realized he had no idea what to say to her, he probably should have thought about that before.

Kendall knocked on her door and Rose answered dressed in sports shorts with a hoodie and headphones in her ears, having clearly just come back from a run. She realized who it was and straightened herself up, removing the headphones from her ears.

"Hey babe, what's going on? I wasn't expecting you." she said contently, with slight confusion in her voice.

"Rose." he said trying to swallow, but his throat was dry. "I need to talk to you about something" Rose nodded her head, sensing that Kendall was being serious. She led him over to her bed and they sat down.

"Rose do you trust me?" Kendall said trying not to be too blunt about the subject.

"Of course I do. You are so special to me and I would trust you with anything" She said with a gentle smile taking his hand in hers, but Kendall pulled away.

"I can't believe you. Why would you lie to me like this?" Kendall said raising his voice slightly. Rose looked slightly scared now.

"What do you mean?" she said softly.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT. I KNOW YOU HAVE DEPRESSION. I TRUST YOU ENOUGH TO LET YOU INTO MY LIFE RIGHT AFTER MY FATHER DIED BUT YOU CAN'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME ABOUT A VITAL PART OF YOUR LIFE!" Kendall pretty much shouted, standing up and looking down at Rose. She looked like a deer in headlights, all the blood had drained from her face and she looked absolutely scared to death - maybe Kendall was too harsh...no.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't know how you were going to react." she said, almost whispering.

"what do you mean you didn't know how I'd react? I would have loved you to have told me, I would have supported you, helped you, helped you. But instead I have to hear it from James, who heard it from Jess. Do you realize how that makes me feel? To know that they knew before I did?" Kendall said fuming, but also feeling hurt. He saw Rose's head was down and realized he had upset her.

"I'm sorry Kendall, I didn't realize that something like that meant so much to you" he now realized that she was absolutely pissed off. At him?

"Oh yeah it totally not a big deal or anything and it's not like I tell you all my secrets and problems." Kendall said sarcastically.

WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? TELL YOU STRAIGHT UP THAT I HAVE DEPRESSION AND THAT I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF!" Rose said exploding at Kendall, spitting each word out with rage. Kendal was a shocked, but for some reason her souring just set him off more.

"You should have told me. I could have helped you. I would have been there when you needed me and supported you when you were in trouble." Kendall said with slightly sympathy lingering on his voice.

"Kendall, I..I don't know what I can say. I trust you but I guess you can't understand that I want some things in my life private." she said now completely annoyed at Kendall and it showed through her voice

"Well if we can't agree on anything I guess we should take a break." Kendall huffed looking at Rose's piercing eyes.

"Get out." Rose said flatly clearly trying to hold back tears. Kendall turned on his heel and angrily trudged down the stairs and out the front door in a rage.

Kendall sat in the gutter on the street, he was so ashamed of himself. He let his anger and frustration get the better of him. He hated himself for what he had said to Rose. He knew what it was like to lose someone who means the world to you and he shuddered at the thought of losing Rose if she had anything happen to her. He needed to fix what he had done, but he knew that wasn't going to be as easy as walking into Rose's room, laying her down and kissing her until she begged for him to stop. This was their usual make up routine, but Kendall knew this was much more serious. Kendall got up, brushed himself off and made his way as quick as he could back the way he had come. Kendall knew he needed to apologize, he realize he should have just accepted that Rose was scared to tell him instead of being an absolute dickhead and going off at her. She looked so broken when he shouted at her and he hated the way that he had done that.

He arrived at the same doorstep he was at only 20 minutes ago. He decided not to knock because he wasn't in the mood to talk to Stella and he knew their parents weren't at home. He waked inside and made a beeline straight for Rose's room. As he got to the top of the stairs all Kendall could hear was crying. Rose sounded so hurt and it made Kendall feel horrible to think that he made her that upset - it didn't help that she had depression either. He opened her bedroom door and saw Rose doubled over on the floor bawling her eyes out.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it and I over reacted. I realize that it must have been hard for you to tell me but I don't want to take a break from us because you are the best thing in my life and I love you." Kendall said with regret lingering on every word he said. Rose said nothing, just kept crying. Kendall began to worry and went over to Rose, placing a hand gently on her back trying to calm her down. Rose turned to reveal what would normally be her beautiful, beaming face but instead was replaced by her beautiful face being red, puffy and tear-stained. She kept crying and averted her gaze to keep from looking at Kendall.

"Rose are you alright?" Kendall said now even more worried. Rose shook her head, taking a deep breath and uncurling her body to sit and face Kendall. He felt immediately sick to the stomach and horror struck his face. His heart stopped as he saw his worst nightmare. Rose's faded pink singlet was now covered in blood all over her abdomen.

"ROSE! HOLY FUCK WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Kendall shouted, scared as hell. Tears dripped down his face as he saw a blood stained Swiss Army Knife fall out of Rose's hand and onto the floor. She lifted her singlet up and looked up at Kendall like a scared little lamb.

"I'm sorry Kendall." she said weakly. The sight he saw nearly made him pass out. There were cuts - deep ones - all over her perfectly flat stomach. Some of them looked like old scars but the majority were fresh and bleeding like there was no tomorrow.

"You haven't done anything wrong sweetie, you're going to be fine just hang in there and hold this on your stomach to stop the bleeding" Kendall said in a hurry, while pulling off his own tee shirt to give to Rose to stop the bleeding. She placed it onto her stomach and winced as she put some pressure on it. Kendall was trying to be calm to keep Rose calm but in reality, he was panicking and could barley keep his hand from shaking - as if him crying wasn't bad enough. Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly called 911 with shaky hands.

"911 what is your emergency?" The friendly woman on the line said.

" I need an ambulance. My girlfriend is cut all over her stomach and is bleeding a lot. We're at 88 Simmond Street." Kendall said while holding Rose close.

"Ok sir an ambulance is being sent to your location and should be there soon. Just keep yourself and your girlfriend calm an if anything else goes wrong call me back, and ask for Lucy" Kendall hung up and didn't let go of Rose until the paramedics pulled him off her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people. Sorry I havent updated in a while. I have been rather busy with school related shenanigans etc etc. here is a big juicy chapter for you. Also I probably should have some sex scenes or at least some sexy time in here some time and I am SHIT at writing or so if you want to write some for me I will gladly give you all the credit you want and more. Just PM me. Yay. Anyway, on with the chapter. **

**Also review if your liking it ! :)**

*Logan*

Why was Logan so nervous? It's not like he hasn't been on a date before – actually he had definitely dated his fair share of girls. He had been talking to Lou for a while now and he really liked her, much more than he had liked any of his previous girlfriends. They weren't really girlfriends, they were kind of like…fuck buddies. The girls he dated were fine with that, actually they liked that more than an actual relationship. He was a bit tired of it though, sure it was fun but he wanted a long term relationship with someone he really liked and he was going to give it a shot with Lou. Logan pulled up on the curb outside what he was pretty sure was Lou's house. He retrieved his phone out of his pocket and double checked the text he got from Lou with her address. 10 Upper Earle St he said to himself as he looked up from his phone, out the window at the house in front of him. It was huge, holy shit. He couldn't believe that there was actually a house in his area that was that big and beautiful. He opened the car door and got out onto the freshly cut grass on the nature strip on the sidewalk. He walked up to the gothic style iron gate and opened it with a creak. Walking up the small footpath to the front door, a distressed blue door covered with iron metal designs over the top. Logan was amazed at how cool it was, but it also resembled her personality which was a bit different but very creative. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to come and open it. Not long after he knocked, a tall man with brown curly hair and a welcoming smile opened the door.

"Hi Mr. Gillespie, is Lou home?" Logan said a bit intimidated.

"Yes, hi, you must be Logan. I'm Rod, come in and I'll get Lou" he said smiling making Logan feel at ease as he stepped into their house. It smelled of vanilla incense and felt cozy. The first thing logan noticed was the white brick walls were scattered with all different pieces of art as well as other odd things, like old newspapers, pressed flowers and pieces of metal deigned like the ones on the door, only smaller. The house didn't have matching furniture except for the dining table but apart from that all the chairs were different from each other and while most people probably found this weird and distasteful, Logan found it interesting. Rod had left Logan in the living room while he went to get Lou and came back a couple of minutes later with Lou coming up behind him.

Lou was a few inches shorter than Logan, and was quite petite in both height and stature. She had dark blue eyes and long eyelashes. She had quite fair skin with freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. Although Logan was nice, he was still a guy, so he wasn't going to pretend that he had never noticed that she had quite a large chestal region. She was wearing a tight, electric blue shirt and dark skinny jeans. The most noticeable feature Lou had was her trademark red hair. Logan still remembered the first time she had dyed it, back in the 8th grade. It had previously been a light brown colour, but red looked so great on her you could've sworn it was her natural colour. Logan couldn't help but get sidetracked on how gorgeous Lou was, and he soon realized that he had been wordlessly staring at her for quite some time. Logan quickly brought himself out of the daze he was in and came back to reality.

"Hey Lou, you ready to go?" Logan managed to stumble the words out of his mouth like an idiot. Lou smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Sure. Bye dad I'll be home later." she said giving her dad a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the front door with Logan following her. They walked out the front door and were met by another man a bit taller than Logan with black, curly hair, ridiculously tanned skin and wearing a suit.

"Logan this is my other dad

Terry" she said introducing the stranger. He smiled at Logan and outstretched a hand for him to shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you Logan, we have heard lots about you." Terry said, giving Logan a firm handshake with a warm smile. Logan was a bit shocked that Lou's parents were gay but it honestly didn't phase him, he had plenty of gay friends that were great people.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Logan replied retracting his hand only to have it taken by Lou's hand, leading them to the front gate.

"Bye. Be home later, love you." Lou called out to them, clearly wanting to get away to avoid further embarrassment. Her and Logan hopped into Logan's old pickup truck - he knew it wasn't fancy but it was all he could afford with his savings.

"Ah, shit." Lou said under her breath but loud enough for Logan to here.

"You ok?" Logan asked

"Yeah, sorry can you hold on one second, I forgot my bag. I'll be two seconds." She said getting out of the car. Logan smiled and nodded

"It's fine, go ahead." he said as she scurried off back into the house. Logan felt a buzzing in his pocket, he fished out his phone and looked at the caller ID. Kendall? Wasn't he at James' place? Logan answered his phone only to hear heavy breathing and words muffled into the phone.

"LOGAN, THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED YOUR PHONE!" Kendall said in a rushed manner.

"Kendall, what's up I'm about to take Lou out remember?" Logan said with slight annoyance in his voice. This better be important.

"ROSE...SHE'SINTHEHOSPITALANDICAN'TSEEHERANDIDON'TKNOWWHYSHEDIDIT!" Kendall said loudly and quickly into the phone.

"What the fuck Kendall, slow down and tell me again. What's happened with Rose?" Logan said worried

"SHE'S IN HOSPITAL MAN! We had a fight and I went to apologize and I found her on the floor with blood all over her and I called 911. She was cutting herself man and it's all my fault!" Kendall said in tears with his breathing still taking over the silence when no one was speaking. Logan couldn't believe this, had Rose seriously done this? Why? Logan was so worried and they were only close friends so he could not imagine what Kendall was feeling right now.

"What hospital are you at?" Logan said determinedly to Kendall.

"St Lucifer's, I've texted and called the others but they won't answer." said a still sobbing Kendall.

"Ok buddy stay calm I'll be there as soon as I can." Logan said hanging up the phone and quickly putting it back in his pocket while getting out of the car. He walked briskly up to Lou's front door only to meet her there. She saw Logan was distressed and her facial expression changed from upbeat to worried in a second.

"Logan what's wrong?" She said confused.

"You know Rose Sullivan? Well she is Kendall's girlfriend and she is in the hospital and Kendall wants me there with him so I am so so sorry but we will have to do this another time. I'm so sorry!" Logan said quickly.

"It's ok, quickly go! Kendall would. Need you there. Let me know how things go" She said still worried but fine with the fact Logan had to take a raincheck on their date. Logan grabbed both sides of Lou's head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before rushing back to his car.

Logan arrived at the hospital about 5 minutes later and walked through the automatic sliding doors into the main office with the front desk. Logan quickly walked up to the reception desk and spoke to a middle aged black woman with bright pink lipstick on, who was aimlessly typing away on her computer.

"Hi, excuse me. I'm looking for a patient that came in not long ago, Rose Sullivan?"

"Are you a friend or family member?" She said with a thick, friendly New York accent.

"Friend" Logan said, just wanting to go up and see Kendall and Rose.

"She's on the 3rd floor and there is a waiting room up there." She said with a smile and a few clicks her her mouse.

"Thank you very much." Logan said nodding before walking quickly over to the elevator and pushing the "up" button repeatedly with impatience, until the elevator doors opened. He stepped in and pressed 3. As the doors were closing he heard a familiar voice.

"HOLD THE DOORS!" It was Carlos. He had clearly been running because his face was red and sweaty and he was puffing. Logan held the elevator doors before they closed so Carlos could come in.

"Hey man, so I guess you got Kendall's message. Poor Rose." Logan said solemnly and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah I was working out and I didn't hear my phone. I ran here dude. My dad was going to pick me up at 6 but I needed to get here. Fuck it's a long run" he said talking between puffing. They arrived on the third floor and walked into the waiting room. Logan and Carlos saw Kendall curled up on the floor with his knees tucked into his chest and his head down. He hated to see anyone like this, especially one of his best friends. The two went over and say by Kendall and gently patted him on the back.

"How is she man?" Logan said quietly to Kendall. Kendall lifted his head. He wasn't crying anymore but you could tell he had been by his tear stained cheeks.

"She's ok. She didn't loose too much blood but they found a lot of old scars and they were deep. She has depression so they said it isn't uncommon for people like her to injure themselves. But this was my fault, I got angry at her and made her upset. It's my fault she did this. What if I hadn't found her? What if..." Kendall said with desperation in his voice before breaking down in tears. Carlos rubbed circles on his back while Logan tried to calm him down verbally.

"This is not your fault Kendall. It's something she did because of her depression. Like the doctors said, it's common. The main thing is that she is ok, she's still with us. It's ok" Logan said with sincerity in his voice. Carlos and Logan looked up as they heard the ding of the elevator. Out of the doors stepped a flustered James, with no shirt on and sweatpants. He came over quickly when he saw Logan sitting with Kendall and Carlos.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was having a run and my music was too loud. How is Rose?" He said apologetically while bending down to Kendall's height. Kendall just nodded without speaking so Logan stepped in.

"She's fine, she's just resting now." He said.

They all sat there with Kendall until he calmed down enough to get up and sit on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room. Logan was relieved Rose was ok and he thought Kendall would be overjoyed that she was alright but he was the opposite. He was still upset, had been sitting staring at the wall for 2 hours now, only shifting in his chair when he became uncomfortable. Nothing like this ever happened with Logan, he had a close knit group of friends and family, all of which usually didn't have interesting things happen to them normally. The most exciting thing that had happened lately was Logan asking Lou out, and that wasn't very exciting. 10 minutes passed before a doctor came out, she was a middle aged Egyptian looking woman with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. She approached Logan and the others and they all stood up. Kendall looked extremely anxious as he waited for the doctor to speak.

"Hi boys, I'm Dr. Mulveny. Rose is fine, she is resting and you can go see her but she is a bit loopy from the anesthetic we gave her, but go ahead. Also boys, we tried contacting her parents but her mother wouldn't answer and her father said he was out of the country and to call her mother. So we will try again later, but we will need an adult to sign a consent form to have her stay over night." the doctor explained. Logan saw Kendall look up and speak.

"Her parents aren't around too much, I'll call my mum and she'll come down." Kendall said to Dr. Mulveny and she nodded. The four boys went into The room Rose was in, she looked pale but still alive. Thank god.

"You guys can go if you want, I'm going to stay the night. Thank you so much for coming, your great." Kendall said as they entered the room and he sat down on the chair next to Rose's bed. The nodded and said goodbye leaving Kendall sitting in his chair holding Rose's hand. Logan hoped things would only get better but he knew there would be trouble when Rose woke up and her and Kendall talked.

"I'm gonna stay for a bit longer. I'll see you later guys." James said as he said goodbye to Logan and Carlos, clearly wanting to talk to Kendall alone. The two nodded and headed to the elevator, it had been a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Wow a new chapter already, I'm getting quicker…finally. Hope you guys like this chapter and I know that it has been majority Kendall and Rose stuff happening but the James and Jessica stuff is coming up :) Keep reading and reviewing. Hope you're liking it. Oh and I will have some lemony stuff coming up soon too ;)**

**ENJOY**

*James*

James sat in Rose's room while Kendall went outside to call his mum. Today had been a rough day for everyone, mostly Rose and Kendall but still, James, Carlos and Logan hated seeing Kendall upset and didn't want to see Rose hurt. Kendall hadn't smiled since James got here and he hated to see his best friend this down, and it made it worse that he had been crying. That always made him die a little inside. James couldn't help but feel partly responsible for what had happened because if he hadn't told Kendall about Rose's depression, Kendall and Rose wouldn't have fought and they wouldn't be in this situation. Kendall trudged back in and sat next to Rose and held her hand.

"My mum is going to be here soon, thanks for staying with me man." Kendall said, it had been one of the only things he had said all night.

"No problem, I wanted to stay here. You're my best friend and I thought I could be of some help at the moment." James said with a warm smile. Kendall looked up giving back a weak smile in return.

"I'm so glad she is alright James. I'm such an asshole, if I hadn't let my pride and anger get in the way this bitch of a situation wouldn't have happened. Imagine what would have happened if I had been a stubborn bastard and not gone back to apologise…I don't think someone would have found her." Kendall said before looking back at the floor and giving Rose a kiss on the back of her hand. James knew this wasn't Kendall's fault…well the majority wasn't, but he clearly didn't mean for something like this to happen.

"Don't think about that, just know she is safe. It wasn't your fault she did this to herself, it's what's in her mind. You know that, she has depression dude and people who have depression think differently. They over think things and it really gets to them, it wasn't your fault and you have to stop thinking it was." James said, feeling relieved to let Kendall know that. Kendall exhaled deeply, and James could tell that Kendall was thinking about what he had just said.

"Thanks man, I needed a pep talk." Kendall said smiling genuinely for once tonight. Suddenly James and Kendall changed their gaze over to Rose who was stirring slightly as if she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around lazily.

"Kendall? James? Why are you guys here, and why am I in hospital?" Rose managed to squeek out, confused.

"Wait you mean you don't remember why you're here?" Kendall asked.

"Well I remember our fight, then I remember…" Rose paused, swallowing hard and inhaling "…I remember cutting. Then you came and saw what had happened. I think I blacked out after that." Rose said with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I called the ambulance and they brought you here, stitched you up and we have been here for about nearly 4 hours. I'm so sorry Rose, I never meant for any of this to happen, if I hadn't been such a prick and yelled at you, we wouldn't be here." Kendall said as his tone turned from sincere to aggravated.

"I'm going to wait outside for a bit, let you two have some time." James said excusing himself out of the room. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him, but waited just next to the door so he could still hear what was going on. He knew it was bad to eavesdrop but he couldn't not at a time like this. He put his head close to the cold hospital door and listened intentley.

"This wasn't your fault Kendall. I mean, the fight we had, yeah I was angry but I think we can both agree we both overreacted. But please know that the cutting, it wasn't just because we fought. It contributed to it sure but not much. I started cutting ages ago and I stopped mostly but I still do it now and then to relieve pressure and sadness I have going on. I know it's not a good way to do that and I am getting help, but sometimes it's just something I need to do." Rose explained to Kendall. James needed to get a better look at the conversation so her peeked in through the little window on the door, hoping he was out of sight.

"I'm sorry. Firstly, for yelling at you, saying that you don't trust me. I was a dick. Secondly, I'm sorry that you do this to yourself, I know I am in no place to tell you to stop because I know you can't do it easily. And thirdly, I love you and I am so glad that you are okay because I can't even begin to imagine what I would have done if I didn't have you in my life." Kendall sounded the most sincere he had ever sounded in his whole life and James knew that every word that had just come out of Kendall's mouth, he meant all of it. He saw Rose sit up and grab Kendall's shirt pulling his lips down onto hers, they looked so cute and happy to have each other. He wanted that too – he was hoping his new relationship with Jessica would later turn out like that. Speaking of Jessica, James pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text message. _Rose is fine, her and Kendall are having a makeout sesh….and I'm awkwardly here. haha. :P talk later x _.He sent the message and put the phone back into his pocket. He looked back up and saw that Rose and Kendall were still going at it, not madly but sweetly and with passion. James saw this as the perfect moment to interrupt – why was he such a cock block? James opened the door and saw that the two didn't look up, so he cleared his throat loudly. It clearly startled them because Kendall jumped and accidentally put his hand on Rose's stomach which earned them both a loud "FUCKING HELL" from Rose.

"Oh my god baby, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lean on your stomach it was an accident are you ok?" Kendall said shocked and apologetic. Rose smiled weakly, clearly trying to look ok for Kendall's sake even though she was probably in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry I'm fine. You barely touched me." She said to Kendall. "Do you mind if I quickly take a look at my stiches, I haven't seen them yet" Rose said a bit wearily to both of the boys. They both nodded as she lifted the sheet off her and grabbed the hem of her shirt easing it up over her tender abdomen. It was all bandaged up but she unravelled it to reveal what she had done to herself. It made James feel sick to the stomach and he watched as Kendall cringed and looked down at his feet.

"I didn't realise it was that bad, I didn't know I cut so deep." She said a bit frightened as she looked at her stomach, which was covered not just in deep cuts with stiches in them and slight bruising around them but what scared James the most – and probably Kendall too – was all the scars around the new cuts. Some of the scars were almost invisible while some looked like a graze with silvery-white skin forming around it which showed that some of the cuts weren't that old. Kendall leaned over to Rose and grabbed her shirt and pulled it gently back down then covering her back up with the sheet. He clearly couldn't bear seeing that. He grabbed her hands as tears welled in her eyes and he kissed it like he did before.

"Don't worry, you're ok." Kendall hushed Rose and she wiped away a few stray tears.

James and Logan were still in Rose's room after half an hour and they were sitting around not doing much. Rose fell asleep after a while because she was so tired, Kendall was watching a hockey game between the Minnesota Wilds and the Texas Cats. James had gone out to go get some food from the vending machine for him and Kendall and had been playing solitaire on his phone for a while, tuning in and out of the hockey game. There was a knock on the door and the two boys turned to see Jennifer Knight walk quickly into the room clearly frazzled.

"Boys I am so sorry I'm so late. I couldn't find Katie a babysitter and the car broke down but I'm here now." Jennifer stopped talking so loudly as she saw that Rose was sleeping, and she started talking in a softer tone. "I filled out some paperwork but they got onto her mother who just told them to put the bill on their account and they will be home in a couple of days. What's the story with them anyway?" Jennifer asked quizzically. Kendall switched the TV off and sat to face his mum.

"They're not around a whole lot, normally away on buissiness or not intrested in family life. I've met them once or twice and they always seemed a bit distant. I know Rose looks after herself and her sister a lot and their parents just send them money if they need it when they are away." Kendall explained to his mother. She looked a bit concerned but as everyone who knew Jennifer knew, she did not judge a single person badly and never made a fuss about things.

"Right, well her parents granted her stay for tonight and she will be released tomorrow afternoon. James why don't you go home, you look tired." Jennifer said sweetly. James nodded and stood up, Kendall got up to say goodbye too.  
>"Thanks so much man, your so great. I couldn't have done this without you." Kendall said giving James a "bro hug" and James returned it.<p>

"No worries, anything for you. I'm just glad Rose is fine and your head is clear." James said with a smile, he really did mean that. He would drop anything for Kendall, they were best friends and they would do anything to help each other.

"I'm going to head off too, James do you want a lift home?" Jennifer asked James. James nodded.

" That would be great thanks Mrs. K. I'll talk with you tomorow Kendall." James said with relief in his voice that the day was over.

"I'm staying the night here mum, but I'll call you in the morning." Kendall said and Jennifer nodded in understanding. They said their goodbyes and Jennifer and James went back downstairs to the lobby, back to her minivan. The ride back to James house was mostly silent apart from simple chat to Jennifer now and then. When James got home he saw that his parents were home – again they didn't even care that it was 11:30 on a school night and James wasn't home. He walked upstairs, didn't bother changing because he was so tired and curled up in bed. He checked his phone quickly before he dozed off and he had a new message from Jessica. _Yay. Good for rose, so happy she's ok. :D I have an idea for our date on the weekend. Talk with you tommorow. Xo. _James shut off his phone and placed it on his bedside table, thinking about what Jessica had in mind for their date until he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again~ sorry for not updating much this week. I have had heaps to do but I finally churned this out. Hope your liking the story. Leave me a review and subscribe if you want to see some more action. Oh and for those wondering, next chapter shall be rather smutty so please children, shield your eyes...or don't.**

**Enjoy!**

*Jessica*

Jessica rolled over in her bed, groggily opening her eyes to look at her alarm clock on her bedside table. The clock read 9:43, she sighed and realised it was probably time she should get out of bed. She got out of her warm, comfortable king sized bed, cringing as her feet came into contact with the cold hardwood floor of her bedroom. She walked into her bathroom and shut the door before undressing and turning the shower on. She waited for the water to reach a perfect temperature but she felt as if her shower only had two settings, Antarctic ocean or Satan's piss. She finally got the temperature right and she stepped into the shower. Jessica usually did most of her thinking in the shower because it was one of the only times she was alone with her thoughts. She thought about James as the warm water made wet trails all down her body. She wondered what James would think of her idea for their date tonight. She wanted them to go to a party that was on tonight but she wasn't sure if James was up for a party. She washed her hair and thought about things a bit more. She got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and going over to the vanity in her bathroom. She used her forearm to wipe the condensation off the cool glass of the mirror. She looked at herself and sighed, she didn't think she was pretty and every time she looked at herself she found flaws with her appearance. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the familiar orange container that her bipolar medication was kept in. She got out a pill and swallowed it without water and shut her eyes tightly at the horrible taste of the little blue pill.

Jessica was lounging on her sofa with a bowl of Easy Mac, watching her favourite show South Park. She thought about what had happened to Rose, she was so glad she was alright because they were so close and she knew if anything happened to rose that she would absolutely be distraught. Jessica made a mental note, remind herself to drop some flowers to Rose sometime this week. Her phone buzzed next to her and she picked it up looking at the text she had just received from James. _ Hey Jess. What were your plans for tonight? Xo _ She smiled and pressed call as she heard the dull dialtone begin to play. She walked into the kitchen, putting her bowl in the sink as she heard a familiar warm voice.  
>"Hello?" James answered<br>"Hey Jamie, how's it going?" She asked, propping herself up on the cold marble benchtop.  
>"I'm alright, a bit shaken up about yesterday, but I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight." He replied.<br>"Well that's good, sorry to hear about yesterday. It must have been tough for everyone, hell I even cried a bit thinking about it." Jessica admitted  
>"Yeah it was, it's alright though. She is safe and her and Kendall are stronger than ever." James said relieved.<br>"Yeah, thank god. Sooooo my plan for tonight was, my friend Lucy MacDonald is having a party at her house because her parents are away for a whole week. Do you want to go?"  
>"Well sure, that would be awesome, but just one thing" he said<br>"Yeah?" Jessica said quizzically hoping that it wouldn't be anything too bad.  
>"I won't be drinking." He said sounding a bit hesitant.<br>"That's fine! I understand but it's alright if I drink still right?" Jessica replied  
>"Yeah that's cool, it's just that last time I drank at a party I hooked up with this amazing girl and I couldn't remember it." James said flirtatiously and Jessica blushed and she was glad no one could see her.<br>"Yeah well if I remember correctly I hooked up with this really cute guy bit then he passed out." Jessica said playfully.  
>"HEY! I'm not cute, I am manly. James Diamond is not cute." James said half serious and they both laughed.<br>"So be at my place around 9, okay?" Jessica said stopping the joke.  
>"Sure thing sugar tits." James said huskily before hanging up the phone leaving Jessica with a huge goofy smile on her face. She went back to watching TV as she thought about the night ahead, it would be her first official night out with James and she was extremely excited about it.<p>

It was 8:45 and Jessica was quickly pulling on her clothes for the party tonight. Over her new matching underwear and bra –which she loved to wear –she put on a loose, faded Nirvana t-shirt and a tight, mid thigh length, Aztec print skirt. Jess liked the way she dressed because it was her own original style and looked good without looking "indie" or "slutty" as so many girls her age usually did. She had done her make up not too heavy, with a light smokey eye and light pink lips, leaving her hair hanging in natural loose curls. The party had started at 8 but Jessica liked to arrive a bit later because the beginning of all parties is always the most awkward part and she usually just liked to socialize with the people she knew. She was brushing her teeth as she heard the familiar sound of the doorbell, followed by her dog barking incesently at the stranger at the door. Jessica scurried down the stairs and opened the door to see James and he looked smoking hot. Jessica bit her lip to keep it from hanging open and looked at James with a sultry look in her eyes.  
>"Hey, come in I've just gotta get my shoes and bag and I'll be down." Jessica quickly snapped out of her little daydream, ushering James into the living room as she excused herself from the room.<br>"Yeah that's fine." James said with a smile.  
>Jessica ran upstair and grabbed a big, beige, leather bag, quickly putting in makeup, gum and her cell phone before slipping on her black strappy high as could be heels. She walked back down the stairs carefully because she was pretty keen on not breaking her ankles, she walked into the living room to get James. As Jess walked into the room James stood up and took in her appearance and gave her a look that made her melt. He looked hungry with lust as he looked at her up and down before walking towards her.<p>

"You look amazing" James said huskily, as he stood rather close to her.  
>"Aww, thanks Jamie, your looking pretty cute yourself" She said to him with a wink before turning around to head to the front door. She turned on her heel but before she could take one step, she was grabbed around the waist and spun around, brought into James warm embrace as their lips met and Jessica absolutely went weak in the knees as the kiss deepened and she parted her lips to allow James' tongue to slide into her mouth. James pulled away, leaning his forehead on Jessica's,<br>"I couldn't resist, damn you look good" James whispered breathlessly.  
>"Well, I didn't say stop." Jess said playfully before giving James a kiss again but quickly pulling away before it became too heated. "But if we do this for too much longer we'll miss the party, so come on" She said with a flirty smile. James just gave her a smirk and walked her out to his car.<br>"Nice ride, Diamond" Jess said as James opened the door for her and she hopped in. James walked around the other side of the old Chevy pickup truck and got in the driver's side.  
>"Well when you don't have enough money for a Ferrari, this is the best you can get at Crazy Sam's Crazy Car Dealership" He said with a small laugh and Jess laughed along with him as they drove off down the dark street, lit only by the yellow glow of the street lamps.<p>

Jess walked into the party with James holding her hand loosely. The music was booming from inside the house and out in the backyard and Jessica could hear the sound of people yelling/talking over the music and drunk people screaming and singing loudly. The two walked in and saw Carlos sitting on the couch talking to a girl that Jessica thought was gorgeous.  
>"Hey Carlos" James said to his friend.<br>"Hey guys, this is Lia. She's really pretty don't you think? And she loves sports….I LOVE SPORTS! How weird is that?" Carlos said clearly drunk off his face.  
>"That's great Carlos, nice to meet you Lia. We're gonna go out back. See ya" Jess said with a nice smile, she really liked Carlos but she felt that she was interrupting him at a bad moment.<br>"Ok guys, see ya later" Carlos went back to talking to Lia. Jess held James' hand again and led them through the crowds of people into the backyard. She saw her friend Lucy hanging out by the pool with a few friends and she walked over with James to say hello.  
>"Hey Lucy, great party" Jess said nicely to Lucy. Lucy stood up to talk to Jessica, but looked at James the whole time.<br>"Jess, glad you could make it. Who's your friend here?" She said slurring her speech and looking at James like he was a piece of meat. Jessica tried to ignore Lucy's attitude because she knew she was drunk, she gave a sarcastic smile.  
>"This is James Diamond, my date tonight. James this is…"<br>"Lucy McDonald, nice to meet you." Lucy interruped Jessica midway through her introduction. "Come sit down with us we're just talking about music, you like music don't you James?" Lucy said, touching James' bicep and giving him her best cleavage shot, Jess looked on with her anger levels rising. James looked at Jess for approval and Jess nodded her head thinking that things would be fine if Jess and him sat together, that way Lucy would leave him alone. James pulled up one chair and sat down, signalling Jess to sit on his lap and she did. He put his arms around Jess and she felt safe knowing that he still wanted her instead of Lucy.

The group segwayed from topic to topic in conversation and people would come and go from the group every so often.  
>"Hey Jess would you be a legend and go and get us all more beer?" Lucy said with puppy dog eyes which didn't work because she was drunk and she ended up looking horrible and droopy. Jess brushed her annoyance aside and was polite and went to get drinks. She went back inside to get some beers out of the fridge and saw Carlos leading Lia into a bedroom in the hallway, he saw her and gave a thumbs up looking pretty pleased with himself. Jess smiled and laughed a bit at how adorable Carlos was before getting the beers and walking outside. She was walking back to the spot where everyone was and caught a glimpse of Lucy sitting on James' lap. Jess was so angry she nearly dropped the beers, she stormed over before slamming the beers on the coffee table that was in the middle of the group.<br>"Why the fuck are you sitting on his lap?" Jess questioned Lucy, annoyed as hell.  
>"Jess don't worry, I was just seeing how strong James' legs were, I mean he was holding you up all night and I guessed if he could hold you up I wouldn't be a problem." Lucy said clearly having a go at Jess.<br>"Are you kidding me? James what the hell?" Jess said getting angrier by the minute.  
>"Jess I swear she just sat on me without warning," he said getting Lucy off and standing up to go to Jess' side.<br>"I believe you, James. She's a skank anyway." Jess said directly to Lucy who was now standing after James had gotten her off his lap.  
>"Excuse me bitch? I'm no skank, I'm just giving you're little boyfriend a taste of what he's missing." She said walking over and giving James a huge kiss. As their lips met Jess' heart dropped. James pulled out of the kiss with anger, but before he could say anything to her Jessica swung her fist at Lucy hitting her straight in the nose. Lucy stumbled back, clutching her nose while screaming.<br>"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU'RE A STUPID WHORE JESSICA. GET OUT OF HERE" Lucy yelled at Jess and Jess walked out of the party, through the crowds of people before they could get a better look at what had just happened. Jess had tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't actually mean to hit her hard she was just so jealous of what Lucy was doing to James. She wanted James to herself. She got out to the front of the house and leant against James' car, seeing James walking quickly after her. He leant one hand next to her head against the car window. They looked at each other for what felt like eternity, the tears in Jess' eyes had gone away as she was distracted by James warm, dark brown eyes. James' lips crashed onto Jessia's as he gave her an extremely passionate kiss. Jessica felt James' hands go to her upper thighs near her butt and gave a little squeak as she felt James hoist her up, off the ground and against the door of the car. Jessica played along with what James was doing and instinctively she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and linked her hands around the back of his neck. They continued to kiss, their lips moving together in sync with each other as they were lost in the moment. James pulled out and looked at Jess with those sexy eyes that she loved.  
>"What you did back there, was that for me? Were you jealous?" James smirked<br>"It may have been. No one touches my man, even if this was our first kind of date." Jess said biting her lip. James placed Jessica back on the ground before pinning her arms above her head and giving her a heated kiss, then planting little kisses all down her neck, which gave her shivers. James looked at her again before whispering into her ear huskily.  
>"Well you better believe it was fucking sexy as hell." Jess nearly fell over hearing this, but was pulled out of the moment by her phone ringing in her handbag. She wanted to throw her phone on the ground because it ruined one of the best moments of her life. But she couldn't do that so she picked it up as James let go of her arms and got in the drivers side of the truck.<br>"Hello?" Jess said getting into her side of the truck.  
>"Hi Jessie, its mom. Look your father and I are a bit drunk so we can't drive home tonight so we're going to stay here til tomorrow. Are you going to be ok by yourself?" Jess was so overjoyed at this she refrained from squealing.<br>"Yeah that's fine, have a good night see you tomorrow."  
>"Ok hun, bye" Jess shut the car door behind her as she hung up the phone. She looked at James.<br>"You wanna stay at my place tonight? My parents won't be home until tomorrow." She said to James with a smile plastered on her face.  
>"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" James said picking up Jessica's hand and kissing the back of it.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I have updated quickly as you can see but I'm going away so i can't update for a week :( but I shall when I get back. ANYWAY. Beware: this chapter contains...adult situations. (THE SMUT WAS WRITTEN BY THE AMAZING thepenamaslow SHE WRITES AWESOME STORIES SO GO CHECK HER OUT.) I just can't write smut very well so I got her to do that bit haha..**

**Enjoy, and if you're liking it please review me!**

*James*

James pulled up in front on Jessica's house. He was glad they could stay at her house because he was so turned on by her right now and just wanted to be in bed with her. Seeing her punch Lucy because she was jealous of her made her that much more sexy, plus she looked absolutely beautiful tonight.

"Come on" Jess said as she got out of the car and walked up the the front door. James got out of the car and locked it before following Jess inside. They went upstairs to Jess' room and James sat on her huge double bed as she took her shoes off and put her stuff down.

"How's your hand?" James asked. "You punched her pretty hard."

Jess shrugged as she walked over and sat on the bed. "It hurts a little, but it's okay.

"That was really hot, by the way," James said. "Seeing you punch her."

"She was all over you, what was I supposed to do?" Jess rolled her eyes. "And plus she's a slut so she deserved it - wait, did you say it was hot?"

"So hot," James said.

"How hot?" Jess pushed, scooting closer to James on the bed. He licked his lips and looked her up and down.

"It was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen." James admitted. The way James was looking at her made her blush and bite her lip. James's eyes were hungry, staring at her like he wanted to devour her. He wanted to do things to her that he probably shouldn't say out loud. Jess took a deep breath, swinging her leg over James's lap, effectively straddling him.

"Jess," James murmured, grabbing her hips. "I want you." Jess licked her lips, James's words simple but effective. That was one of the best things about James - he could get his point across without having to give a speech on it.

"I want you, too," Jess breathed. Her hands came up to bury themselves in James's hair. She tugged his face forward, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

Jess gasped as James unexpectedly flipped them, pressing her body into the mattress. He didn't break the kiss, his lips still pressed to hers with fervor.

James pulled away, his eyes locked in Jessica's face. Her lips were parted and her cheeks were flushed a pretty red. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow

under her, and this tight feeling knotted inside James's chest. She was so beautiful, and it only made him want her so much more. He never thought watching a girl punch another girl in the face could get him as hot as it did, but the way Jess had gotten that fire in her eyes had made James a little more than hot under the collar.

James's fingers gripped around the hem of Jessica's t-shirt, tugging it upwards. Jess arched up, letting James pull the dress completely off. He tossed it haphazardly into a random corner, eyes locked on Jess' chest, only covered by the lacy bra she wore. His eyes fell to the skirt and then moved back up to Jessica's face, silently asking permission. Jess nodded quickly. James gripped the skirt, sliding it slowly down Jess' thighs. His mouth grew dry as Jess kicked the skirt all the way off, leaving her in her matching bra and panties.

"You're beautiful," James murmured, running his fingers gently over Jessica's abdomen, admiring where the taut skin dimpled under his fingertips. James felt Jess' fingers trail up James's arm, tugging on the sleeve of his t-shirt when her fingers reached it. She didn't have to speak, but James knew what she wanted. He leaned back on his haunches, yanking the t-shirt over his head and tossing it away in the same manner he had Jessica's. As soon as he was back down hovering over Jess, her hands were being pressed wildly all over his chest. Over his pectorals, his shoulders, his biceps, his abs.

"God," Jess breathed, pressing her fingers hard into James's abdomen like he had done with her. Jess' hands slid from James's abs to the waistband of his jeans. James sucked in a breath when Jess began to undo his belt, yanking it out of the loops. James was still holding his breath as Jess' fingers moved nimbly over the button and zipper, tugging the zipper down at the same time she stuck her hand inside, cupping around James's hard length. He shuddered and Jess smirked.

"Are you hard for me, James?" She asked coyly, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course," James murmured while smiling, pressing into Jess' hand. With a wink Jess pulled her hand away, smirking at the groan James let out. She laid back with her arms flung over her head, raising an eyebrow. James rolled her eyes, kicking his pants down and off. The air seemed to change as James lay on top of Jess again, both clad in nothing but their underwear. James licked his lips, suddenly feeling a sense of urgency to get the thin barrier of clothes that remained on both of them off. James fingered the lacy bra, tugging one of the straps gently off Jess' shoulder. She flicked the other one down herself, arching up into James's bare chest.

"Take it off," she murmured, threading her fingers through James's hair.

James reached behind her back, thumbing open the clasp on her bra, drawing it forward. Jess detached herself from James long enough for the bra to slide completely off before she was back on him, kissing him hard and deep. James leaned forward, pressing Jess into the soft pillows again. He leaned back slightly, his breath catching as his eyes roamed over Jess' bare chest. He pressed his fingers into the soft flesh, cupping Jess' breasts in his hands. He leaned down to press a necklace of kisses around her collarbone before moving to kiss her lips. Everything seemed to move very fast then, James sliding Jess' panties down her legs and pulling his own briefs down. His fingers danced over Jess' clit, her folds slick with arousal. James himself was throbbing, his erection aching almost painfully with need.

Jess seemed to notice this, as she wrapped her hand around James's cock and gave a few short, hard tugs. James moaned in pleasure, dropping his head to Jess' shoulder. James's fingers moved from Jess' clit, to having two pressing quickly inside. Jess threw her head back and moaned as James crooked his fingers, the tips brushing over her sweet spot.

"James, please, come on," she begged, squeezing tightly over James's fingers.

"Condom?" James asked, slipping his fingers out.

"Nightstand," Jess breathed, pointing to the stand at the left of her bed. James stretched forward and opened the drawer, hand flailing around inside until his fingers folded over that telltale thin, foil package. He grabbed the condom out and slammed the drawer shut. James ripped the condom open, going to roll it on before Jess stopped him.

"Let me," she murmured, cheeks flushed as her hand replaced James's to roll the condom onto his cock. When she was sure the condom was on, Jess leaned back onto the pillow, hooking her legs over James's hips. She gasped as she felt the tip of his cock along her folds as James lined himself up. "Ready?" James asked. Jess nodded once. Jess gasped again as she felt James push inside, his length a burning heat, stretching her in the most delicious of ways.

"Move, come on," she gasped when James was fully inside. James pulled back, his jaw clenched as he began to thrust, sliding easily in and out of Jess' tight, slick body. Jess' moans spur him on, his hips moving faster and harder against hers.

"James, James, fuck," Jess chanted, canting her hips up, moaning loudly when James slid over he sweet spot. "S-shit James please, I'm close,"

"Me too," James gasped, his hips losing their rhythm as his orgasm coiled hot and low in his belly. James's hand slid in between his and Jess' bodies to rub against her clit and it didn't take long for Jess to moan out a mumbled version of James's name, coming hard around him. James pumped his hips a few more jumbled time before his orgasm hit him too. He let out a long, drawn out moan as his orgasm shook him, rutting against Jess as he worked them both through their orgasms. When the waves of pleasure had passed James pulled out, flopping down next to Jess, laying his head in the pillows as he slipped the condom off, tying it and tossing it lamely onto the nightstand.

That's really gross," Jess laughed.

"I'll throw it out later," James mumbled, pulling Jess into his arms.

The next morning James awoke to a bright ray of warm sunshine coming in from Jess' window. He looked down to see Jess still sleeping soundly in his arms and as he remembered the events of last night, he smiled. He moved one arm from around Jess' warm body to lightly stroke her side feeling her soft skin dip down when he reached her waist. James felt her stir as her eyes fluttered open and she turned to face him.

"Morning" she said groggily, smiling as James pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" James asked as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes with contentment.

"One of the best sleeps I've ever had, did you know that you're like always super warm?" She said and James could feel her smile against his bare chest.

"I've never been told that before actually, but I'm glad you like it" James said chuckling to himself before kissing her on her head.

"You hungry?" James asked and he felt Jess nod. "Let's go out for breakfast, my treat." Jess sat up smiling as James said breakfast.

"Sure thing, how about I get dressed while you go home and get some clean clothes" Jess asked as James nodded at the good idea.

"Ok. I'll be back to pick you up in 15 minutes." James said standing up trying to conceal himself with a blanket.

"You know the blanket isn't needed right James? I've seen it all" Jess said with a wink and James just smiled remembering he didn't have to cover up. James dropped the blanket and begun to put on his clothes from last night.

"I know your looking at me. I can feel it" James said with a laugh.

"Well its not my fault you have the worlds best body. I'm just admiring it" Jess said as James finished changing and turned around to her.

"Well I reckon your body is pretty sexy too and now James is sad he can't stay and watch you change" James said with a wink before leaning over her and planting a soft kiss on her lips, making Jess go bright red.

"Seen you soon gorgeous" James whispered into her ear and Jess smiled.

"Bye. I'll see you when you get back" she said sitting up covering herself as James had previously done.

"I thought you said we didn't need to cover up" James said playfully, opening the door.

"No I said you didn't need to because I just wanted to look at you naked again, but I am a lady and ladies do not change infront of men" Jess said playing along, putting on a proper English accent at the end of her sentence. James smiled closing the door, before opening it back up again to see Jess standing up naked with her back to him.

"Nice butt dimples by the way" He said with a wink as she threw a pillow at him, narrowly missing him as he shut the door again.

James drive back home, thinking about what had happened last night. He was glad he slept with Jess because he liked her so much and he saw this relationship actually going somewhere. He didn't want to let her go because she was pretty different to other girls he had dated in the way that, she is genuinely nice to James instead of just sleeping with him and the having no contact with him, she also had just something about her that James loved. He couldn't quite pinpoint it yet but he knew there was something that made her special. James pulled up infront of his house and made his way inside. His parent were definetly home because he could be the familiar shouting and screaming of one of their big fights. He chose to ignore it and go upstairs to pick out some clothes to wear. James stripped off and put some deodorant and fresh underwear on. He then dressed himself in a white V-neck t-shirt and blue denim jeans with a black GAP hoodie and blue Vans. He walked downstairs to find his father storming up the stair and as they passed each other, without eye contact Mr. Diamond pushed James against the banister.

"Stupid little shit" James' dad swore under his breath, still not making eye contact with James. James winced in pain as he put his hand to his back to the spot that had hit the banister, it wasn't one of his worst injuries caused by his dad but it did hurt like hell. James walked slowly down the rest of the stair and looked into the living room to see his mom on the sofa crying. He knew his mom didn't like his company very much but James felt he should at least see if she was alright.

"Mom is everything ok?" James said softly with sympathy in his voice. His mom looked up at him with tears in her eyes and makeup dripping down her face.

"Things are never ok." she said putting her head in her hands.

"Is there anything I can..."

"Just leave," she interrupted "I don't want to be around you right now. You're too much like him" jshe said pointing up, signaling she meant his father. James turned around and walked out the door, he wasn't surprised at the events that just happened with his parents. It was pretty normal in his case, they fought all the time and and always take it out on James, but James had gotten use to it and didn't spend much time at home anymore just to get away from it all.

James pulled up to Jessica's house and honked his horn, a few minutes later Jessica came out of the house locking the door behind her. She was wearing maroon jeans with a loose floral singlet. She looked effortlessly good all the time.

"Hey" she said leaning in to kiss him. James obliged and kissed her back before parting and driving off.

"So where are we going?" she asked James.

"My favourite place, you'll like it don't worry" James said vaguely before handing Jess his iPhone. "Choose some music" he said smiling at her.

"Wow you have some good music, Diamond. I never knew." Jess said picking a track and plugging the iPhone into the stereo. "Jump into the Fog" by The Wombats started to play throughout the car.

"Hey I love this song. They're like my favourite band!" James said excitedly.

"Same. I went to their concert last year when I went to England." Jess said smiling. The two I've for about 15 minutes before pulling up outside a little restaurant.

"Ok we're here" James said, as they both got out of the car.

"Nan's Pancake House?" Jess asked, reading the huge sign on the roof.

"Uh, Yeah! It was like my favourite place as a kid and I am telling you now, the food is the best." James said putting his arm around Jessica and pulling her into him.

"It better be otherwise next time we'll go to In 'n' Out burger" Jess said looking up at James. James have Jessica a peck on the lips.

"You'll like it calm down, plus I hate In 'n' Out burger. Their fries are gross." James said as they walked into the restaurant. He couldn't wait to spend all day with Jess. He wanted her to know she was special.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever, first I was on holiday then it was my birthday and I havent had time to write. But here is the next chapter, hopefully people are liking it. If you are liking it, leave me a review because i think i might stop this story but we shall see. but thank you to all the people who alerted me etc. **

**Enjoy, review, alert etc etc**

**anyway, read on.**

*Logan*

Logan sat in his last class of the day and he was waiting excitedly for the bell to ring, initiating Spring Break. It had been a month since he started dating Lou and he was really happy with her. Since Rose was feeling better, Logan, Lou, Rose, Kendall, James, Jess and Carlos were going out to a club tonight to kick off spring break and he couldn't wait. He felt kinda bad for Carlos but also envied him, because Carlos was single that meant he didn't have anyone to go with tonight but that also means he can get with some girls tonight. He really wanted something to happen with Lou tonight but he didn't want to force her to do anything, they had done….things so far but they hadn't actually had sex and maybe tonight he might get lucky. Logan's phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling him out of his daydreaming and he looked at it before opening a text from Lou.

Hey! Do you mind if my cousin comes with us tonight? she's really nice and she is coming down for spring break and came a bit earlier that we had planned. Xxx

Logan read the message and replied almost immediately.

That's fine babe, maybe she can hang out with Carlos. Haha see you

Just as he sent the message he heard someone behind him clear their throat. He looks up and sees his Math teacher Ms. Evans.

"Phone please, Mitchell." She says in her boring monotone voice, holding out her hand to Logan. Logan handed her his phone.

"You can get it back at the end of school." She says walking to the front of the room and putting the phone in her drawer. Before she could start teaching again, as if on cue, the bell rang and everyone quickly packed up their things before rushing out of the classroom.

"Have a good break everyone." Ms. Evans said, aimlessly waving a hand in the direction of the students as they hurried out the door. Logan walked up to Ms. Evan's desk to get his phone back from her. She opened her draw and handed it to him before giving him a death glare and speaking in a more annoyed version of her usual boring voice.

"If I see this again it'll be in the bin, understand?"

Logan nodded before grabbing his phone and walking out of the classroom, he was so excited for tonight.

It was 9:00 and Logan was driving over to Kendall's house because they were all meeting there before they went to the club. Logan pulled up on the kerb and saw that a couple of cars were already here. Logan walked up to the front door and knocked a couple of time before Katie answered the door.

"They're in the kitchen" She said looking a bit tired. Logan nodded and walked into the kitchen to see Kendall, Carlos, Jess, Rose, Lou and Lou's cousin. Rose was sitting on the kitchen bench with her legs on either side of Kendall's torso as they were in a bit of a makeout session, while Carlos and Lou were sitting and chatting on the kitchen stools.

"Hey hey peoples." Logan said as he entered the room, Carlos, Lou and Lou's cousin turned and said hi but Kendall and Rose kept kissing – sometimes they were way too involved with each other.

"Hey I'm Chelsea, you must be Logan. You're all Lou talks about." Chelsea said earning a nudge in the arm from Lou "It's true!" Chelsea said defensively as Logan laughed a bit.

"Hi Chelsea, glad to see that you already know who I am. It's nice to meet you" He said outstretching his hand to shake Chelsea's. Logan looked back at Rose and Kendall and they were still making out so he had an idea, going to the pantry cupboard and pulling out some Warhead Sour Candies. He gets one out, goes over to Rose and Kendall and put the candy between their mouths. The couple quickly split and Kendall spits out the candy onto the floor while Rose screws up her face at the sourness.

"The fuck man?" Kendall said as everyone except the couple starts laughing.

"Thought you needed a buzz, plus you guys have people here. Time to socialize." Logan said patting Kendall on the back.

"Fine." Kendall says as he turns around to gets a drink of water to wash out the taste. As they all continue to talk, a few minutes later James walks in and greets them all.

"Looks like everyone's here now. Ready to head off?" Kendall asked the group, grabbing his keys and jacket. The group communally agreed before they all headed out to Mrs. Knight's SUV - thank god Mrs. K let them take it because they definitely wouldn't fit everyone in Kendall's car. The eight of them piled into the car and made their way to the club. Since Kendall was driving that meant that Rose sat in the passenger seat and was in control of the music. She put on Get U Home by Shwayze which they all loved because it got them all really pumped up. They laughed as they sang along quite loudly to the chorus:

"Take me in the bathroom

Take my clothes off

Make love to me up against a dirty wall

'Cause I can't wait to get u home

Take me out the backdoor

Take my clothes off

Make love to me up against somebody's car

'Cause I can't wait to get u home"

"Sounds a bit too familiar" james said to Jess resulting in the whole car bursting out in laughter and James getting a hard nudge from Jess in embarrassment.

"Too much info!" Logan said as he tried to block out the thought that just entered his mind. The group chatted and laughed until they got to the club.

"Alright gang, everyone out." Kendall announced as they pulled up in the club parking lot. Everyone got out of the car and headed towards an old warehouse that had been renovated not too long ago, transforming it into an awesome club. The bright blue neon sign that read "KARMA" lit up the entrance to the club, with a line of people who were clearly trying to get in without ID - thank god the girls had their fake ID.

"ID?" A big, beefy security guard asked them when they approached the front door. They all pulled out their ID and showed it to the security guard and he let them through, the group headed straight for the bar.

"Shots!" Carlos yelled as James ordered shots for all of them, clinking their glasses before gulping down cold but burning liquid. Logan did drink but he never drank much because he always considered himself the responsible one of the group, but tonight he wanted that to be different. He loved his best friends but he was tired of practically babysitting them every time they all went out. With that thought in mind Logan downed shot after shot until all he could remember was dancing with Lou the majority of the night and taking over the DJ at one point, oh and lots of shots.

Tonight it was apparent that James would be the more sober one of the group even though he was still drunk, when they headed home it was about 2 in the morning and they called 2 taxis to take them home because none of them would have been able to drive. When they arrived back at Kendalls house they all flopped down on various chairs and couches in the living room, except for James and Jess who went upstairs and weren't seen all night..

"You guys can crash here tonight, my mom texted me saying her friend is having a baby so she went to see her. She isn't going to be home til tommorow" Kendall said trying not to stumble on his words but still slurring.

"WOOO!" Carlos yelled as he ran into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Smirnoff in his hand. "Drinking games!" Carlos announced hobbling back into the room before plopping down next to Chelsea.

"Lets do truth or dare body shots...except no truth...and you have to do your dare...so basically body shots." Logan suggested, not really at his intellectual prime exactly. The group agreed and started playing, with Logan going first because he suggested it.

"Logan you have to do a shot off Lou's stomach" Carlos said, lying Lou on the couch and pouring some vodka onto her stomach. Logan happily obliged licking a trail up Lou's abdomen, sucking up all the alcohol.

"It tickles!" Lou said giggling and sitting up.

The six of them had been playing Body Shots for about an hour now and it had escalated into very, very personal shots, which resulted in Rose and Kendall heading upstairs too.

"C'mon Lou, come with me" Logan said drowsily before taking Lou's hand and pulling her up off the couch. He put his arms around her waist and walked upstairs with her, tripping on the stairs a couple of time on the way up. He kissed Lou passionately before backing her into Mrs. Knight's room which was the only spare one in the house. Things got heated quickly as they were both in complete ecstacy.

"You got a condom babe?" Lou asked. Logan sighed remembering that he forgot some.

"Uhh yeah i'll go get them." Logan said pulling on his pants quickly before running down to Carlos. Carlos and Chelsea hadn't really hit it off tonight but they seem to have become pretty good friends so they were just sitting and talking.

"Carlos you got a condom buddy?" Logan asked quickly, not wanting to take long.

"Uh, yeah." He fished around in his pocket pulling the foil package out and tossing it to Logan. "Here, catch" Carlos said as he threw it. Logan caught it and thanked Carlos, running back upstair -triping on the stairs once again. When he got back into the room Lou was lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Baby wake up" Logan said quietly, nudging Lou. Lou just moaned and mumbled a bit before turning over. Fuck, she's asleep - Logan thought to himself, lying down on the bed before drifting off to sleep - that isn't what he had in mind.

Logan awoke a couple of hours later to Chelsea standing over him.

"Logan, Logan wake up" she whispered. Logan opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock next to him. It was 5 in the morning - he clearly hadn't been asleep for very long.

"Hey Chels, what up?" He said groggily.

"Come downstairs with me, I'm lonley and Carlos fell asleep." She said dragging Logan out of bed and down the stairs. The two went into the kitchen quietly and sat at the kitchen counter. Chelsea pulled out two Jagermisters out of her handbag and gave one to Logan.

"Here, this will wake you up." She said. The two sat and talked for a while but the conversation began to get a bit personal.

"So Logan do you find me hot?" Chelsea asked straight up. Logan was taken back for a second, completely forgetting he was dating Lou.

"Well, uh, yeah I guess I do." Logan said slurring his words more than before. Suddenly all Logan could feel was Chelsea's warm lips colliding with his. They kissed for a while longer until Chelsea got on her knees and gave Logan a straight up blow job. Before he finished, part of his sober brain reminded him that he was still dating Lou.

"Stop!" Logan said as Chelsea got up and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"What is it Logie?" she whispered in his ear. He grabbed her shoulders and moved her out of his way, pulling up his pants and standing up.

"This is wrong, I'm dating Lou. She's your cousin! Fuck, I shouldn't have done that!" Logan said, he was freaking out and a wave of guilt had rushed over him along with realisation of what he had just done.

"You're loss buddy" She said stumbling back into the living room

Logan walked slowly up the stairs, replaying what had just happened over and over again in his mind. He lay back down in bed and wrapped his arms around Lou. He may as well spend as much time as possible holding her because if and when she finds out, he knows it's going to be over. He can't let that happen though, he just needs to apologise and fix what he has done. He knew he had fucked up big time.

Logan woke up and realised it was morning because there was bright sunshine streaming through the blinds of Mrs. Knight's room. Lou was still asleep and Logan remembered what had happened last night. He wanted to take it all back, he wished he hadn't even gone downstairs with Chelsea. Logan glanced over at the alarm clock and it read 10:20AM. Logan sighed and put his shirt from last night on before heading downstairs. Kendall and James were in the kitchen, Kendall was cooking eggs and bacon and James was making his special hangover smoothies.

"Ughhh why is the blender so loud?" Logan moaned as he slouched down on a stool at the kitchen bench, putting his head in his hands.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood. Didn't you and Lou...you know" James said wiggling his eyebrows. Logan decided he should probably tell the guys because after all they were his best friends and they would definitely give him some advice.

"Um, well, no. We didn't have sex. But i gotta tell you guys something and you CANNOT tell anyone, especially Lou" Logan said hesitantly

"Sure thing sugar tits" Kendall said over his shoulder as he tended to his eggs and bacon.

"Well last night Chelsea and I came downstairs and got even more drunk and we ended up kissing and she blew me. Guys I'm so fucked. What if Lou finds out! She will never forgive me and if I could take it back I would, I fucked up so bad and just as I was beginning to like Lou even more I do this" Logan explained to the two guys who just stood there saying nothing.

"Can I have some advice guys, I'm kinda in a really bad situation right now" Logan asked, but all he got was James pointing to behind Logan. Logan turned around to see Lou, her eyes filled with tears and a face that broke his heart.

"Lou I-" Logan tried to explain but Lou just ran out the front door, slamming it behind her.

**A/N: I know that was a crappy ending and it was kinda short but i have stuff planned and I should be updating more quickly because now i have my own laptop ! yay**


End file.
